L amour, esprit de noel
by Ptite Mac
Summary: C'est noel! Même pour Gabi et Antonio.
1. Chapter 1

L'amour, esprit de noël.

Pairing : Gabi/Antonio

Sommaire : Petit moment volé pour nos deux amoureux favoris en ces périodes de fêtes.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

Note : La chronologie ne doit pas être bonne mais c'est pas grave lol. Alors ça se situe après qu'ils aient fait l'amour mais avant que Carmen ne découvre tout donc personne ne sait rien et eux ont des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface et évidemment c'est à noël (d'où le fait que ça ne soit pas bon chronologiquement).

&&&&&&

La soirée du réveillon c'était très bien passée, tout le monde avait été réuni chez Maria et la fête battait son plein jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la messe arrive. Seules deux personnes avaient l'air d'être ailleurs. Gabi et Antonio. Ils étaient là et même si l'esprit de noël les habitait, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressasser ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Se lançant des regards furtifs si et là alors qu'ils étaient engagés dans une discussion des plus passionnantes avec Maria et Ricardo sur…. à vrai dire ce n'était pas très important. Heureusement pour eux personne n'avait remarqué leur petit manège. L'heure de partir à l'église arriva bien vite et tous se précipitèrent dehors, à part Gabi qui prétexta avoir oublié son sac. Ricardo et Antonio l'attendaient puis voyant que tout le monde partait Antonio proposa à son frère de partir avec Maria pendant que lui attendrait Gabi.

-Tu es sur ?

-Ricardo c'est moi qui fait la messe je suis à peu près sur qu'elle ne commencera pas sans moi !

-Ouais tu as raison. Ah les femmes toujours en train de perdre quelque chose au dernier moment ! Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas subir ça frangin !

-Si tu le dis.

Ricardo laissa échapper un petit rire et interpella sa sœur.

-Maria attends moi je pars avec vous ! Antonio attend Gabi.

-Ok. A tout de suite Antonio. Dépêchez-vous !

Antonio attendit que la voiture soit bien partie pour rejoindre Gabi à l'intérieur.

Il la trouva plongée dans ses pensées devant le sapin, elle était apparemment en train d'observer l'ange qui était au sommet.

-Gabi ?!

Il posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Antonio !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-J'ai oublié mon….. mon sermon.

-Tu plaisantes !?

-Oui. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu as l'air absente.

-Tout comme toi. Je suppose que j'ai pas mal de chose en tête.

-Oui moi aussi.

Elle quitta son regard pour regarder de nouveau l'ange.

-Antonio ?!

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que si les circonstances avaient été différentes on aurait pu….

-Oui. Mais elles ne sont pas différentes.

-Je sais mais ça n'empêche pas les sentiments d'être là.

-Je sais ça aussi. Comme je sais que je t'aime.

-Et que tu aimes Dieu.

-Et que j'aime Dieu également.

-Je t'aime Antonio.

-Et tu aimes Ricardo.

-Oui.

Ils se sourirent et regardèrent pensivement le sapin. Puis Antonio se tourna vers elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce qui était prévu au départ comme un chaste baiser des plus inoffensifs devint très rapidement un baiser langoureux et passionnel qui ne semblait ne pas s'arrêter. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Gabi avait légèrement rougit et Antonio affichait un sourire comblé.

-Joyeux noël Gabi !

-Merci.

Cette fois ci elle fit attention à ne lui offrir qu'un baiser innocent.

-Je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme cadeau. Joyeux noël à toi aussi.

Nouveau sourire.

-On ferait mieux de partir maintenant sinon ils vont nous envoyer les secours !

Elle éclata de rire puis s'arrêta net quand elle se souvint dans quelles autres circonstances on leur avait envoyé les secours.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, elle lui prit la main et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est noël et que l'amour fait parti de l'esprit de noël.

-Alors je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de fêter noël !

Ils partagèrent un autre de leur sourire secret et se dirigèrent vers la voiture qui les emmèneraient tous deux à l'église où ils reprendraient leur rôle : un prêtre et la petite-amie du frère de celui-ci. L'amour avait une place importante dans leur vie mais malheureusement pour eux ils ne pouvaient le partager ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Une fois arrivés à la messe tous se mirent en place. Ce fut une très belle messe de noël, émouvante, comme chaque année. Le sermon d'Antonio portait sur l'amour, la tolérance, le pardon et le partage. Carmen le complimenta intérieurement, il semblait si passionné en disant tout cela, comme si ses paroles l'habitaient. Elle scruta l'église pour voir tous ces visages connus, et d'autres qui l'étaient moins, sourires et approuver le discours de son fils. Son regard s'arrêta sur la femme qu'elle avait devant elle, enfin un peu décalé quand même puisqu'elle pouvait distinguer l'énorme sourire qui barrait son visage. Et dire que cette femme allait bientôt devenir sa belle-fille, que Dieu lui vienne en aide ! D'ailleurs pourquoi souriait-elle de la sorte ?! Certes le sermon d'Antonio était pénétrant mais ça ne lui était pas destiné personnellement ! Alors elle observa de plus près Antonio, qui lui, jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à Gabi. Etrange. Il y'avait peut-être un message subliminal caché dans cela. Non elle devait rêver ! Mais c'était assez curieux pour devenir suspect, selon elle.

Une fois la messe terminée, Antonio se mêla aux paroissiens, qui le félicitèrent tous dans l'ensemble. Puis la foule se mit à se disperser, Carmen voulu rester mais en fut empêcher par Ricardo qui lui proposait de la raccompagner.

-Tu viens Gabi ?

Evidemment cela signifiait aussi être en présence de Gabi.

-Non. Je vais aider Antonio à remettre un peu d'ordre.

-Voyons c'est une messe qui a été tenue ici, pas une réception, ça ne peut pas être si désordonné que ça ! Et puis si ça se trouve Antonio ne va rien faire du tout, une sœur peut le faire ou l'y aider !

Antonio entendant son nom, se rapprocha.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Gabi tient absolument à t'aider à ranger.

-A ranger !?

-Oui, tu sais avec…

-Oh oui bien sur, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Carmen y vit là une opportunité de laisser Gabi pour la soirée et d'être un peu en compagnie d'un de ses fils, au « détriment » de l'autre, mais à ça elle n'y avait pas réfléchi. Après tout qu'est-ce que Gabi pouvait bien faire à Antonio si on les laissait seuls ? Rien ! Et puis en ce moment il n'y avait pas moyen de parler à Ricardo sans que Gabi ne fasse son apparition d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors elle n'allait pas laisser passé cette chance.

-Viens Ricardo, ta fiancée a décidé de faire preuve de bonté pour une fois !

Personne ne releva, ça convenait à tout le monde que ça se passe ainsi, sauf Ricardo qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son frère ou de Gabi, pas plus que dans celle de sa mère d'ailleurs.

-Ok, amusez-vous bien à jouer les fées du logis alors !

De nouveau à l'intérieur de l'église, Gabi se permit un moment de répit, puis chercha Antonio des yeux et le vit disparaitre aux contours du couloir, elle arriva dans son bureau au moment où il enlevait sa soutane. Elle baissa les yeux.

-C'est bon Gabi, tu peux les relever je suis décent.

-Tu vas où ?

-Eteindre les cierges. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais m'aider !?

-Si si c'est juste que….

-Ricardo avait raison, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

Et c'était vrai, alors elle s'assit au premier rang pendant qu'elle le regardait éteindre un à un les cierges.

Antonio la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, ils observèrent silencieux le Christ en face d'eux.

-Tu crois qu'il nous a pardonné ? Ou qu'il nous pardonnera un jour ?

-Tu parle de quoi ?

-Du baiser. Du fait qu'on ait fait l'amour. Les deux, je crois.

Antonio releva la tête d'un coup et scruta la pièce, paniqué à l'idée qu'on l'ait entendu.

-Antonio on est tout seul !

-Oui, pardon.

-Alors ?

-Oui. Je pense que oui il nous a pardonné. On pensait qu'on allait mourir là-bas.

-Et pour le baiser ?

-Tu le regrettes ?

-Non ! Justement. Tu crois…. Est-ce que c'est mal d'avoir envie de recommencer ?

-Je ne pense pas. Nous sommes humains Gabi, fait de chair et de sang, avoir envie fait parti de nous.

-Alors pourquoi ça fait si mal !?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est un test.

-Alors dans ce cas on l'a réussi ou on a échoué ?..... Et si une partie de nous savait que nous n'allions pas mourir là-bas ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Avec le recul je me dis que c'était logique qu'on vienne nous secourir, on aurait jamais du en douter, alors peut-être que si on en a douté c'est que quelque part ça nous arranger.

-Peut-être bien Gabi.

-Tu regrettes qu'on ait fait l'amour ?

-Non, pas un seul instant. Et toi ?

-Bien sur que non ! Pourtant cela aurait sans doute été plus simple si on éprouvait un tant soit peu de remords.

-Sans doute mais, Gabi, sache que t'aimer est l'une des plus belles choses qui m'est était donné de faire, sinon la plus belle. Ca m'a souvent fait réfléchir et ça continue encore. T'aimer m'empli d'une façon que Dieu n'atteins pas et je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie.

-Alors peut-être devrais-tu te poser la question.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait tous les deux se la poser.

Et leur regard se reporta de nouveau sur le Christ, sans leur apporter les réponses qu'ils attendaient.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, Gabi se leva, s'apprêtant à partir, puis s'arrêta dans son élan, elle se tourna vers Antonio.

-J'espère qu'un jour toi tu me pardonneras.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrai-je te pardonner ?!

-Parce que j'ai mis le bazar dans ta vie.

-Ca ce n'est rien ! Et puis tu n'as rien fait du tout, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, donc je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

-Je te remercie. Bonne nuit Antonio.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle parti, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Il se leva à son tour pour s'agenouiller devant l'autel. Faisant un signe de croix, il murmura.

-Seigneur pardonnez-moi. Je…. J'ai pêché et je continue à le faire rien qu'en y pensant, en pensant à elle, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Donnez-moi la force. La force de continuer, ou celle de prendre une décision. Par pitié éclairez-moi.

Il refit le signe de croix et quitta la pièce.

&&&&&

Gabi arriva près du loft et ne savait pas si elle devait s'y rendre, elle vivait pratiquement là-bas donc par la force des choses elle devrait y aller, mais peut-être que Carmen s'y trouvait et ça c'était un sacré argument pour n'y mettre les pieds que le lendemain. Soupirant elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers Surf Central. De toute façon vu la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avoir avec Antonio, faire face à Ricardo maintenant était une mauvaise idée. Comment Dieu pouvait être assez cruel avec elle pour lui donner deux hommes à aimer et qui l'aiment en retour maintenant alors qu'elle avait cherché cet amour durant toute son enfance sans jamais le trouver. Dieu que la vie était compliquée ! C'était curieux comment les évènements vous font changer. Avant elle n'aurait pas eu de remords à tromper Ricardo, ni à séduire un prêtre, quoique cela ne se soit pas passé ainsi mais maintenant…. Non seulement ça la culpabilisait, Ricardo était un homme merveilleux et il ne méritait pas une chose pareille, mais elle était troublée, par la puissance de ses sentiments envers ces deux hommes, c'était incompréhensible. Elle effleura de ses doigts ses lèvres et le baiser qu'elle avait partagé quelques heures plus tôt avec Antonio, lui revint en mémoire de plein fouet. Elle avait une envie presque viscérale de recommencer. Pourquoi désirait-elle si fort un homme inaccessible alors qu'elle avait un homme qui lui était dévoué à la maison ?! Maintenant elle s'en voulait, et elle en voulait également à Antonio, elle lui en voulait de ne jamais avoir mit de distance entre eux. Ca n'était pas vrai, Dieu sait qu'il en avait mit de la distance ! Juste avant qu'ils n'aient fait l'amour il était sur le point de s'envoler pour le Guatemala ! Non c'était elle le problème, elle n'avait jamais voulu le voir comme un homme de Dieu. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient été intimes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir encore et encore, d'ailleurs elle avait, à deux reprises, repoussé les avances de Ricardo. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle bon sang !! Plongée dans ses réflexions elle ne vit pas qu'elle était arrivée.

-Hé Gabi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je pensais que je pourrai dormir ici, ça pose un problème ?

-Non mais c'est le soir de noël je pensais que tu restais…..

Merde ! Non mais à quoi elle pensait en venant ici ?!!! A rien ! Enfin si à quelqu'un.

Dring…..

-Allo ?!

-Gab c'est moi ! Si tu es encore avec Antonio ne te presse pas parce que je viens de recevoir un coup de fil…..

Il est appelé pour travailler !!? Elle aurait du rester avec Antonio….. Ou peut-être pas.

-Tu pars travailler ?

-Ouais, désolé mais apparemment y'en a qui ont profités du réveillon pour déconner.

-Pas de problème. Je pense qu'une fois partie j'irai à Surf Central.

-T'es sure que ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

-Non c'est bon.

-Ok. Bonne nuit Gabi. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Bonne nuit.

Elle raccrocha pour s'apercevoir que Casey la regardait bizarrement.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu es déjà à Surf Central.

-Hein !?

-Tu as dit qu'une fois partie….

-Oh oui je me suis mal exprimée.

-Ah.

-Bon bonne nuit Casey.

Elle disparue dans la maison.

-Bonne nuit Gabi.

&&&&&

Antonio ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa conversation avec Gabi n'arrêtait pas de repasser dans sa tête. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant c'était la question à un million de dollars. Sentant une vague de fatigue l'envahir, il ferma les yeux.

** Il se tenait sur la plage, regardant le coucher de soleil, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains l'encercler et de tendres et légers baisers dans son cou….

-Bonsoir Gabi. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Ils s'évitaient depuis des jours maintenant. Les festivités étant finie, un calme tout relatif était revenu. Sauf qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau à l'église. Bien sur c'était Ricardo qui l'y avait envoyé mais il n'avait pas eu à la forcer, ça faisait trois jours qu'elle rêvait d'une opportunité, d'une excuse valable pour y mettre les pieds. Trois jours qu'elle passait à se torturer l'esprit pour savoir ce que leur baiser et la conversation qui avait suivi, voulait dire. Est-ce que cela allait tout remettre en question ou alors ça n'était qu'une parenthèse. Si tel était le cas elle en voudrait bien d'autre des parenthèses de ce genre ! Fermant les yeux, elle se réprimanda intérieurement. Elle divaguait complètement là. Ses pieds la conduisirent plus vite que prévu à la chapelle, où elle aperçu Antonio en pleine conversation avec des paroissiens. Le détaillant de plus près, elle remarqua qu'il était heureux, heureux de faire ce qu'il faisait. Secouant la tête, elle se demanda ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça, c'était sa vie. Elle devait…. s'éloigner, le laisser partir, vivre la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu. Sans elle. Tournant les talons, elle commença à quitter la pièce.

-Gabi !

Aie. Elle s'était faite repérée. Elle se retourna lentement et constata qu'il était de nouveau seul. Re aie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'allais partir justement.

-Non tu n'allais pas.

-Pardon ?!

-Il faut qu'on discute.

-De quoi ?

Il secoua la tête, exaspéré.

-Pas ici. Allons dans mon bureau.

Une fois dans le dit bureau, il lui fit face.

-Gabi….

-Non Antonio je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire. Ecoute je suis désolée. Désolé de m'être engagée dans une espèce d'introspection ce soir là, désolé même d'avoir reparlé de, de l'explosion.

-Gabi….

Des larmes menaçaient de couler, rien qu'à sa façon de prononcer son nom.

-C'était le soir de Noël, nous étions émotifs et on s'est laissé prendre dans un moment de tendresse. Mais ça n'était que ça, un moment.

Elle se tut un instant, voyant qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Quand au bout de quelques secondes elle vit qu'il n'allait rien dire du tout, elle continua.

-Toi et moi on partage quelque chose de fort et d'unique, ça l'a toujours été et ça le sera toujours. Mais ces petits moments c'est tout ce qu'on aura. Tu as ta vie ici et moi j'ai la mienne avec….

-….Mon frère.

Elle frissonna à l'entente de sa voix rauque.

-Oui.

-Bien. C'est tout ?

Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas trouver le désarroi immense qu'elle venait de lui causer.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. Ca ne doit pas être. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Dans une autre vie peut-être.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux remplis de larmes mais était malgré tout souriante. Il n'y avait que lui pour être spirituel dans un moment pareil. Son portable se mit à sonner, grimaçant elle décrocha.

-C'est Ricardo.

-Je sais.

Il vit ses yeux s'excuser puis elle sortie de son bureau. Elle partait rejoindre son frère. Il devait la laisser partir. Elle n'était pas sienne. D'un geste rageur il tapa du poing la table et fit tomber une photo. La ramassant, il constata que c'était une photo de son frère. Il ferma les yeux. Comme la vie avait un sens aigu de l'ironie parfois.

&&&&&


End file.
